This invention relates to a splice connector for connecting adjacent ends of primary distribution system cables and, more particularly, a unitary splice body connector including means for facilitating the installation of the cables and a metallic crimp connector through the body of the splice connector.
Unitary insulated splice body connectors for sealing and insulating the joined ends of power distribution cables are known and have been widely used in the art. These devices comprise a unitary insulating splice body which includes an electrically conductive insert sleeve of resilient elastomeric material embedded within a sleeve of resilient elastomeric insulating material with an axially extending opening through the insulating sleeve having a diameter smaller than the diameter of the exposed solid insulation of the power distribution cables. The voltage gradient across the connection is reduced to a minimum by providing the conductive insert sleeve with a length sufficient to enclose the metallic crimp connector joining the cables and to lap the exposed portions of the cable insulation. The splice connector is mounted on the end of one of the cables prior to connecting the metallic crimp connector to the exposed conductors. The splice connector is then moved over the metallic crimp connector with the conductive insert sleeve lapping the exposed cable insulation of each of the cables.
Since the metallic crimp connector and the exposed cables ends must engage the conductive insert sleeve to be effective, the diameter of the conductive insert sleeve is significantly smaller than the cables or metallic crimp connectors being installed. It has been found that it is difficult to move the splice body over the connected cables due to this restriction and the frictional force which must be overcome to push or pull the metallic crimp connector through the orifice or opening of the splice body.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein means are provided on the radially inner surface of the conductive insert sleeve to reduce the frictional force necessary to translate the cables and metallic crimp connector through the opening or orifice.